Hiei Vs the Hiccups
by Lil-Angel-for-a-Witch
Summary: title says it all. Hiei has the hiccups and is having trouble getting rid of them. What will he have to go through just to get rid of them? R&R, no flames.


Hiei Vs the Hiccups  
  
Lil_Angel_for_a_Witch: *hiccupping* I hate the hiccups. They always make me feel sick. Well, this is funny. Hiei has the hiccups. What will he do to get rid of them? Read and enjoy. Je ne."  
  
~* Hiei Vs the Hiccups *~  
  
Hiei sat in his regular tree, relaxing, when Kuwabara came along and Kuwabara looked up. Hiei had fallen asleep and had a peaceful smile on his face. Kuwabara put on a wicked grin and decided to scare Hiei out of the tree and face first into the ground. Kuwabara got closer to the tree and looked up.  
  
"Hey, Shrimp, get your butt down here." Kuwabara yelled and Hiei fell out of the tree. He fell to the ground with a loud "thud" and he landed on his face. Hiei got up quickly and looked at Kuwabara through slitted eyes.  
  
"You're de…." Before Hiei could finish he hiccupped. Kuwabara fell to the ground laughing. 'What's wrong with me?'  
  
"You got it. You got it. You sound so funny." Kuwabara was rolling on the ground, laughing.  
  
"What do I hav…." Hiei hiccupped again.  
  
"You got them." Kuwabara was laughing too hard to hear Hiei talk. Hiei decided that Kuwabara was useless and should ask Kurama. He made sure to jump on Kuwabara as he left. He walked to Kurama's house hiccupping as he walked and many women thought it was so cute. Hiei soon arrived at Kurama's house and went to the front door. He knew he spent too much time here because he was about to knock on the door, but before he could the door opened.  
  
"Oh, hello. May I help you?" Shiori, Kurama's human mother was at the door.  
  
"I am looking for Shuiichi, is he…" Hiei hiccupped before he could finish and Shiori giggled.  
  
"Shuiichi is up in his room. You should drink some water. That'll clear them right up." Shiori smiled and left for the store. Hiei walked in, took off his shoes, and went up stairs. He knocked on Kurama's door and Kurama opened it.  
  
"Hiei, what a surprise, please come in." Kurama said and Hiei walked in.  
  
"What do I…" Hiei hiccupped and Kurama chuckled.  
  
"Why, Hiei, you have the hiccups." Kurama chuckled and Hiei growled, only to hiccup again.  
  
"How do you get rid of…" Hiei hiccupped once more and Kurama left the room, just to return with a cup.  
  
"Drink this, it's water and it should cure the hiccups." Kurama handed the cup to Hiei, who swallowed it in one gulp.  
  
"I don't feel any differ…." Hiei hiccupped again. "Stupid Kitsune, try something else."  
  
"Try standing on your head and letting the blood rush to your brain." Hiei stood on his head, but when he hiccupped he feel over and knocked Kurama into the chair. "I guess I disserved that."  
  
"It's not working. Think of another o……" Hiei hiccupped again and Kurama began to think.  
  
"Try holding your breath for 10 minutes." Kurama said and Hiei started to hold his breath.  
  
~* 10 minutes later *~  
  
"Hiei, it's been 10 minutes, how do you feel?" Kurama asked and he looked at Hiei.  
  
"I feel diz…." Hiei hiccupped again and Kurama sighed.  
  
"Maybe Yusuke has an idea." Hiei nodded and they went to Yusuke's house. Kuwabara had called Yusuke bout Hiei having the hiccups and Kurama had called to tell them they would stop by his house. Kurama knocked on the door and they head someone yell when the door opened.  
  
"Spirit gun!" Yusuke yelled and the beam of light barely missed them. Kurama almost had a heat attack while Hiei stood there stunned, until they head him hiccup again. "Come on, I was sure that would get rid of them."  
  
"We need to think of something else." Kurama said.  
  
"Sis, puts sugar on my tongue, sometimes, when I get the hiccups. We can do that for Hiei." Kuwabara said and rushed into the kitchen. The others followed and Kuwabara had a cup of sugar in his hand. "Kurama, you do it, because he might bite me."  
  
"Yah, he trusts you, Kurama." Yusuke added and Kuwabara handed the cup to Kurama.  
  
"Hiei, open your mouth." Hiei growled and opened his mouth when Kurama stepped on his foot. He quickly put some sugar on Hiei's tongue and backed up. The next thing they head was Hiei hiccupping.  
  
"Try something else." Kurama said as Hiei kicked him in the shin for stepping on his foot. Yusuke pulled out a bag.  
  
"Hiei, put this on your head for two minutes. That should cure them." Hiei felt stupid as he put the bag on his head.  
  
~* Two minutes later *~  
  
The popped up as "hiccup" was heard from inside the bag and Hiei took it off.  
  
"My mom put vinegar on my tongue, it helped me, so maybe it will help Hiei." Yusuke reached into a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vinegar. He poured some in a glass and handed it to Hiei.  
  
"You must be joke…." Hiei hiccupped as he looked in the cup. He drank the vinegar and everyone looked at him. Then they heard "hiccup." They all sighed.  
  
"This is useless, I say we let him stay that way." Kuwabara folded his arms and Yusuke picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey, Yukina. Do you know of anyways to get rid of hiccups?" Yusuke asked her.  
  
"Have you tried scaring the person?" Yusuke looked at Hiei, who kept hiccupping as he was trying to think.  
  
"Yes and it didn't work. We've tried water, scaring him, let his blood rush to his brain, hold his breath for ten minutes, put sugar on his tongue, put a bag over his head, and have him drink vinegar." Yusuke said trying to think if that was it.  
  
"Have you tried having him stand on his head and drink water?" Yukina asked.  
  
"No, thanks. Hiei thanks you, too." Yusuke said.  
  
"Okay. Tell, Hiei, I say good luck." Yukina hung up and so did Yusuke.  
  
"Hiei stand on your head and drink a glass of water." Yusuke said and handed Hiei a glass of water.  
  
~* 15 minutes later when Hiei could finally stay on his head and hold the glass *~  
  
Hiei drank the water and they did a dominoes thing. Hiei fell over and hit Kurama, who fell and hit Yusuke, who fell and hit Kuwabara, who fell and hit Hiei. They started laughing and they heard "hiccup." Kuwabara pulled out his communication device and contacted Koenma.  
  
"Koenma, do you know anyway to get rid of the hiccups?" Kuwabara looked at him.  
  
"I do. Have him drink some soda. It works for Koenma and me. Have him try it." Kuwabara nodded as Koenma started yelling to Boton about people not needing to know what he does on his free time. Kuwabara closed the device and looked at them.  
  
"Boton, says to have Hiei drink some soda." Yusuke pulled out a bottle of soda and poured some in a glass. He put the soda back in the refrigerator and handed the glass to Hiei. Hiei drunk the soda in the glass. He burped and then they head "hiccup."  
  
"let me try something." Kurama grabbed the phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello?" Kieko answered.  
  
"Kieko, this is Kurama. Hiei has the hiccups. Do you know anyway to get rid of them?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yah, it works every time. Take Hiei into a room with a window and say this." Kieko told him what to say.  
  
"Thank you, Kieko." Kurama said.  
  
"No problem." Kieko said and they both hung up the phone.  
  
"Okay, let's go into the living room and I'll tell you what Kieko said." Kurama said and they followed him into the living room. Kurama sat by the window and the others just stood looking at him, while Hiei continued to hiccup.  
  
"Well…." Hiei hiccupped before he finished.  
  
"Oh my god, look at that naked man on a white horse!" Kurama yelled and pointed out the window. The others rushed over to the window to see the man.  
  
"Hey, I see no man on a horse. You're dead meat, Kurama." Hiei said.  
  
"Oh my god, Hiei doesn't have the hiccups anymore. Hurrah. Thank you, Kieko." Yusuke said and Hiei didn't say a word. Kuwabara was still looking out the window.  
  
"Hey, Kurama, I think you're seeing things. I see no man on a white horse." Kurama sighed.  
  
"Kuwabara, there was no man to begin with." Kuwabara looked at him.  
  
"Oh." They all laughed. Next thing they heard was "hiccup."  
  
"Oh, no, here we go again." They all said as Kurama hiccupped again.  
  
~* The End *~  
  
Lil_Angel_for_a_Witch: "If you liked it, please review. I just wanted to say I couldn't have had so many funny ways if not for the people who work at my mom's job. They helped. The boss gave me the one bout the man on the white horse. Hey, I know. Tell me which you though was the funniest. I like the naked man on the white horse. Please review. Thanks. Bye." 


End file.
